Running From Love
by Esme11
Summary: When Edward went to the Volturi, Bella was killed. Since then, Edward has lived his life in sorrow. But when a young girl named Cristine falls off a cliff, and is saved by Alice, he wants to love again. But will his former love haunt him?
1. The Fall

Disclaimer I do not own anything accept for Cristine (the character) all others are works and property of Stephanie Myer

* * *

"Run!" I yelled. Mostly to myself since there was no one around me except my mysterious chaser. The girl chasing me had dark brown hair and icy white skin. Yet her eyes were red like a glowing fire. She ran faster than lightning down the rocky path. When we started out she was a good mile behind me, but now she was just a few feet. My feet hurt from running, but suddenly I tripped. My body flew over the edge of what must have been a cliff. I fell down through the air and my body slammed hard into the icy river. Suddenly a pair of freezing arms grabbed my body. I looked up, but my attacker seemed to have given up. She stared down at whatever was behind me with cold unforgiving eyes before darting back into the dark, eerie woods. Suddenly the arms yanked me under the current I couldn't see anything. And then everything went black.

I woke up on a large sofa in the middle of someone's living room. Definitely not mine. This living room was open, light, and airy compared the small dimly lit apartment of mine that I lived in Vancouver. I could see no one around. Was I in some kind of fancy, spiffy hospital where they let you sleep on fancy sofas and you get a large room to yourself and a kitchen? No it couldn't be. I sat up and looked around some more. In front of me was a large 67" plasma screen TV, and to the left were two Guitar Hero controllers, and behind them was a glass case filled with about 700 DVDs. When I was little my mom would go to the video store and get the old unwanted scratched DVDs for free, and we would watch them. I told my mom if I ever was rich enough I would buy her a whole case of DVDs, and we would watch them together. Suddenly I heard voices. At first they were to soft for me to here, but then they suddenly grew louder. "No way Alice" a deep voice said probably belonging to a thirty year old man, "we can't keep her it's just not possible." Please…please, please, please! I'll love you forever," said a voice probably belonging to the girl named Alice. "Yeah you better," scoffed the voice belonging to the man. "Enough!" another voice intervened. This one probably belonged to a woman about twenty or twenty-five. Your father and I will look at the situation and whatever we decide will be the final decision. "But…but…" said the girl. "No buts said the woman. Then I heard feet coming down the stairs, and the next thing I new I was surrounded by seven people. They all had the same yellow eyes like flecks of gold had been implanted into their eyes except for one who had black eyes and looked like she had just jumped off the cover of Vogue. In fact they all looked like they had just jumped off the cover of magazines. Fully photo-shopped and everything. A woman who must have been the woman I heard speaking on the stairs and had chestnut colored hair and porcelain skin like the rest began to speak first. "My name is Esme," she said. Her voice seemed sweet like wind chimes ringing on the stillest of summer days. "This is my family. My daughter pulled you out of the river she saw you…" She paused as though remembering something she had forgotten but not something like turning off the oven. Something tragic like she wanted to cry but almost couldn't. She continued. "…fall off that cliff," So I wasn't going crazy. Those arms really had been connected to someone. I looked around trying to imagine who would possible be strong enough to jump into thirty degree water and pull me out without hypothermia. I mean I'm not fat or anything, it's just that I'm pretty sure 30o is freezing temperature, meaning you would pretty much freeze if you stayed in too long. I finally concluded that it was the buff one in the corner with short brown hair. If not him the blonde one who looked pained. Like every look at me sent a shock of pain through him. Was I really that ugly compared to him and his family? Suddenly the boy on the far right let out a short burst of laughter and whispered something in his sister's ear to the right of him, who started laughing too. "Then the man with blonde hair who looked about 20 began talking. "Do you remember what your name is? Alice told me you fell from pretty far," "Yea!" I shot back a little harsher than I had meant, "My name is Cristina Lancmastor," I live on the west side of Vancouver, alone." Whoa should I really be giving all of this information to these complete strangers? I mean they could come stalk me right. No. I'm just being paranoid. These people saved my butt for god's sake. "Well Cristina," said the man. You are not full recovered yet so you can stay here or go to the hospital. Either way I am a doctor so you will be fine here," Hospitals? Ew. Just the thought made me sick. Suddenly I felt compassion for this family. After all they had just saved my life. "You're so kind," I said. The blonde one smirked. "Of course I would be willing to stay with you," Wait did I just agree to stay with complete strangers? Oh well. To late now. "Very well," the man said. "This is my wife Esme, and these are my children, Rosalie Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmet," The boy who he had just pointed to named Emmet spread his face into a large, cheesy smile at me, and the blonde named Rosalie slapped him. The girl named Alice jumped into the air, clapped her hands and started chattering away excitedly. Telling me all about how I could stay in her room, and it would be just like one giant sleepover. But suddenly her expression grew grim. "Shoot," she said. "Why didn't I see it before? That was their stupid trainee up on the rock," "What are you talking about?" Carlisle questioned. The Volturi," she said. "They're coming,"

* * *

I will continue writing later see ya!


	2. The Volturi

My opinion on what Aro was like in the book. Although the acting was good in the movie, I did not expect him to look like that. Oh well. Disclaimer I own nothing accept for Cristine (my own character) the rest belongs to Stephanie Myer

My first thought was, who the heck are the Volturi, but my thoughts were interrupted by Emmet's blood-curdling scream "Noooooo!" he yelled "They'll tear our limbs out and eat our brains for dinner! Anything but the Volturi! This is worse than when I had to play a rock in the school play, and trust me that was pretty bad putting my amazing acting and dancing skills to waste like that," You know perfectly well that the Volturi are perfectly civilized, and you will treat them with respect," said Esme. "I'll behave if the minions behave," said Edward before stalking off.

It was almost as though Alice had predicted the future, because about five minutes later the phone rang. "Hello?" said Carlisle picking it up. "IS THIS THING WORKING!!!" screamed a voice into the phone. "CAN YOU HERE ME? I NEED TO SPEAK TO CARLISLE, DID YOU HEAR ME? CAR-LI-SLE," there was a lot of shufflings and bangs on the other line and "give me that" until finally what sounded like the voice of an extremely somber eight year old came over the other end. "Carlisle?" she said "I know," said Carlisle, you're coming.

A few minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. Esme opened it up and behind it was a jaunty old man surrounded by two others all who were glaring at the family. Behind them must have been what Edward had called "the minions". There were two children about eight one was a girl, who had blonde pig-tails, and the other was a boy with brown hair. And behind them were two extremely tough looking men who looked like they were from a James Bond movie, and a women about the same age as Esme with dark hair and a wild oufit arrangment of fishnet stockings under shorts, and a the yellow raincoat with the boots and hat like you see on the Morton Salt box. But the one thing I noticed the most about them, were their eyes. They all had bright red eyes except for the dark haired woman who had purple eyes. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, until the older man in front grabbed Esme's hand and shook it vigorously "How do you do Esme, long time no see!" he said in an upbeat tone, he looked almost as though he could possibly be her father except for the eyes. They both had the same color skin though his looked as though it were made of glass and her's of porcelain, and their eye's were shaped the same way. "I see you have a new pet," he said and bounced on inwards pushing past her in order to shake the rest of their hands. When he got to me however, he paused, laying his icy cold hand in mine. "Ahhhh, I see he said," "You must learn to ignore our new trainee Gianna, she's a bit temperamental," said one of the Jame's Bond guys. The rest of them walked in the girl's heels clicked on the floor. What kind of eight year old wears heels anyways? "She is not a threat yet Aro," said the girl with pigtails to the old man. "Indeed Jane," said Aro. "Well we should be going now," said Aro. "We have a party to go to at the Denali's. We'll come back if we get wind of anything mark my words," he said growing somber. Well I'll see you guys around he said, and with that he bounced out the door, followed by the rest of his crew who looked as though they were walking for a funeral procession with swishing black capes trailing them.


End file.
